Requests for adminship
Requests for adminship (RfA) is the process by which the users of the Porsche wiki decide who will be given additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his or her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user.{|summary="Contents" class="toc" id="toc" | * * ' ' There are three types of administrators that are created using the RFA process: sysops (system operators), forumadmins, and bureaucrats. Sysop privileges include the ability to block vandals, delete or protect pages, and the ability to easily revert vandalism. Bureaucrat privileges include the ability to create sysops and bureaucrats as well as all sysop privileges. Forumadmin privileges include the ability to create stickies and polls on the POrsche forums. The community grants administrator status to trusted users, so nominees should have been on the Porscge Wiki long enough for people to determine whether they are trustworthy. *Candidates should be well-known, trusted, and helpful contributors to the wiki. *Candidates should have been an active contributor to the wiki for at least eight weeks to a few months. *Candidates should have a good number of contributions (generally a few hundred). *Candidates should have shown their ability to help other users. *Nominations made by new users are sometimes frowned upon because occasionally, a user may create an account, make a few contributions, then self-nominate. These users are potentially dangerous because they may have negative intentions and have not actually earned administrative privileges, although they are luckily always unsuccessful and strongly opposed. *If an RFA fails, it is generally a good idea to wait a few weeks before nominating that person again. Once that person has been around for longer or made more contributions, they can be nominated again. This especially goes for self-nominations. Remember that this is not a secret ballot. Votes are often responded to, and discussion commonly takes place within the candidate's nomination section. Try to avoid heated arguments and remain calm. Votes should also not be based on friendships or rivalries. If a candidate has voted negatively against you or a friend of yours in the past, do not simply oppose the candidate's nomination for that reason. Ask the candidate to explain the reasons behind their vote, but do not base your vote on theirs. If the candidate explains their vote, and you truly feel that the reasons were insufficient, irrelevant, or incorrect, then the candidate's own voting policies may come into questions, but please explain this fully. The following list is a list of voting markup choices which should be placed at the beginning of all posts within a nomination section. If you think of a new markup choice which you believe will be useful, add it to the list. *'Support' - a positive vote. Should be well-explained. *'Oppose' - a negative vote. Should be well-explained. *'Neutral' - a neutral vote. Should be well-explained. *'Comment'/'Observation'/'Note' - a statement presenting facts or clarifying a disputed fact. *'Not yet'/'Wait a little' - a negative vote suggesting future support. *'Notice of intent' - a bureaucrat's notification of an intent to close voting and make a decision on a specified date. *'{Decision}' - a decision made by a bureaucrat presented in the form of {Example Candidate} has been made a sysop/bureaucrat or The voting period of {Example Candidate}'s nomination is now over, {Example Candidate} remains a normal user/sysop. http:// Nominations must be accepted by the user in question. If you wish to nominate a user, make sure you let the user know on their talk page. All nominations should be posted at bottom of this page. Not at top. http:// # Create a page at "Porsche:Requests for adminship/NOMINEE", where NOMINEE is the username of the nominee. # Tell the community about the RFA and the page it's on. (Porsche:Requests for adminship/NOMINEE) In general, requests will take two weeks. However, if an RfA seems to be progressing faster, then it may be resolved sooner. Decisions must be made only with community consensus. If there is no general consensus to make someone an administrator, they should not be given sysop powers. Instructions for bureaucrats Once an RFA has run for at least two weeks, the following procedure should be executed by a bureaucrat: 1. Announce on the candidate's RFA page that their RFA is finished with the final decision. 2. Remove the RFA from the above list. If the RFA is successful, follow these steps as well: 3. Sysop the person using . 4. If the user ran for bureaucrat or sysop status, update MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite. Add the new admin's name using the consistent format on the page. Remember that sysops get #009900, bureaucrats get #00BDD8, Wikia staff get goldenrod, and helpers get hotpink. The browser's cache of dependent pages must be refreshed before changes to .css files will appear (Shift-Refresh in most browsers). Note that if the user has a space in their name, the underscore (_) character must be used in place of the space for the colours to work properly. 5. Add the candidate to Porsche:Administrators#List of administrators|our list of administrators.